


who said girls cant fight

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, kinda noire at times later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ned stark is sherrif to north westeros city just on the coast of the country his so  and nephew even sansa his eldest living daughter with the help of unlikey subjects will try and stop the dreaded a terroist group FACELESS from killing inocents and tyring to destroy the goverment but on the way someone from the starks past shows seemingly behind enemy lines but is all what it seems</p><p>(looking for someone to help fix mistakes on my fics)</p><p> </p><p>i was slightly drunk when i wrote this btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	who said girls cant fight

He sat watching the news drinking his morning coffee he looked around at his family embers there was robb and jon drinking their coffees in the staff room his son and nephew both joined the district police westeros city had a section each for different forces that had specific special training in their district on top of basic training jon was lyannas son who was the sherrif rays wife but she was also and officer they had both died in a building colapsation two years after jon was born robb on the other hand was going to be the next district sherrif he trained since he was big enough to hold a toy gun out of his family it was him and his younger son who worked on the force on bran did desk work due to being disabled from and drunken hit and run by jamie lanister when cerei was blowing him now using ravens eye tech he was able to moniter the cctv in the north and even prevent most crimes before tghey afre ven planned but he was sure bran would rather be fighting the bad guys rather than doing the paper work for them sansa had started dating a tyrell but he had no idea which one and rickon was too young too even start training he missed his littlist wolf she had bee missing for five years now and was presumed dead by his own department she wanted to fight along side him stealing jons bb gun and one of her fathers training guns when little but more than guns she liked knifesand on her ninth he gave his fathers black valeryian steel hunting kinifeit had a red handle but the actual blade was darkened from years of useand taught her how to sharpen and maintain the blade and knife safteyshe became good at throwing shortly before her disappearance the knife missing too and a homeless vet from the narrow seas wars syrio forel first gun of bravos and fencer in his youth dead from a skatter gun bullet in the keeps back alley the keep was one of the apartment building the biggest politicians from across the city met often officially and other wise its were arya hung out with gendry a waiter in the resteraunt next door waters grill and bar and the the cook known as hot pie amounst his close friends he allowed it because syrio was a good man and loved the girl feircly since losing his own kid years prior he walked her from and home from school and he get meals from the family and a roof when he got ill but he preferred strangly to being on the streets with his other fellow vets and he had been dead years now but would always be known as the stark guardian amonst the homeless .  
They were fighting a terrorist group known as the faceless men who set up bombs and assassinated important people in the city so far none had been caught they had a large following aswell in the east and south of the city “anything yet bran “ he asked him in his computer room “not yet but its only a matter of time before they slip up ill catch them out” he nodded and carried his coffe to his office and put it down on the table he went through to jons office “I want you too recruit this week see if grenn and pyp want to join you “ he smiled and robb came in quickly “Attack on the south bridge its jeyne shes injured they all looked shocked “the only thing walder freyis dead and his sons they are missing” it didn’t make much sense but not much in this city made sense .  
Bran looked at a paticulary odd phone box it was old but worked even know no one used it but then when looking at the previous nights activities jeyne was pushed into it by a unkown person then the shadow protecter fought through the streets he thanked the gods for the roof top cams they jumpt from building to build slashing each other until one got the upper hand although injured pushed the other from a tall roof then limped away jumping down a fire escape only to vanish from the camera as if they went under ground “dad found this we need to drive down there as soon as possible or get the south team on it” he agreed checking it them selves so robb and sansa who came in from school stayed at the station doin admin with beran while jon and ned went to the roof of the crime they looked down noticing no official had been yet ned looked around he called in forensics while he put tape up and looked at a drain.  
Putting on gloves he and jon lifted the lid to the underground electricity tunnels where the body must be somewhere near by ned jumpt down”find anything yet” he had and was shocked the face of the girl was a pulp there would be no identifying this body but she had a knife stuck in her the knife looked familiar to him jon dropped down and nearly vomited then noticed the dagger that was left either as a warning or in a hurry he wandered down the tunnels with jon taping of the immediate area incase workers came in this way when they returned the weapon was gone and they didn’t here anyone leave the tunnels but heard a car drive away from above fast he would need brans help tracking the car.  
They returned after the scene “that was a targearyan blade my fathers dad the one I gave to arya “ill be driving to the mourg to see if qyburn found anything on the body “ sansa said “good you always can sweet talk him he seems to under share anything unless paid in cash or pretty words” sansa nodded “he owes me anyway I won a bet with him to say that cersei was going mad in return he give me info as it came for you guys” she put her jacket on “my college work can wait” she left humming a tune holstering her own gun gifted by her father in case she needed it cat was furios that he had armed his children but safe was much better than dead bran tracked the car for hours until it parked in another alley in the flea bottom slums and the two figures ran inside “that was thirty minutes ago the cmera had a cracked lens but they knew the car fine robb came with them but made sure bran locked himelf in securing all doors and so on and then jumpt into a car and went there calling back up from gregors boyssince they knew the area from teir youth and knew how to handle this better inside was the aftermath of a lot of violence the bar tender was shaking like a leaf in the wind and five where dead greor recognised some of them as family to the officers raffs brother polivers cousin and two men and a waitress who apparently one of the murderers was trying to stop getting raped who got caught in the cross fire one of the bikers was an ex officer trant he remembered the slime ball well was caught watching kid porn and wanking off and was quietly fired his shirt ripped open and a nail with a message hammered in he read it aloud “there is only one god death is his name the man here likes liked to skatter bullets” they looked amoungst his car and things noticing he had bullets in his glove compartment that matched the ones found in forels body and a fuck ton of roofies and heroine aswell and four hand guns “where did they go “ the barmen pointed to a cellar like door they went down and there was a door they opened it leading to the tunnels “fuck he said surprising his sons who didn’t hear him swear often “what did the two look like “ the man still shaking “one was a lorathi he had his hair tied up but it was red with a stripe of white through it the other was a woman she had her hair cut short it was the same as yours in color and had a red handled knife she was sharpening the lorath started arguing with trant accusing him of touching the lady inapropitially years prior he even said rape in the argument then the ex officer he went to the girl there started to talking to her offering to buy her a drink and leave early she refused and he started to pulled her into a bathroom when the woman with the blade jumped him after the lorathis dragged him out by the neck then whe did that to him and then his friend pulled out a gun she threw the knife after she got shot and it hit the guy in the heaed she took the blade and they ran into the tunnels the two bullets went into the girl and in the waitress there her name was jeyne pool I don’t know if she had family but if you find out don’t tell them she died in a shitty bar in flea bottom just say it was an alleyway or something please she hated people come here to escape troubles at home not bring them” ned nodded recognising the pool name as his houses neighbors were missing their daughter of 17 for months after they argued “what colour where the womens eyes “ jon asked and the bar tender looked up “grey officer ver grey and cold like how I imagine the strangers could be” they all left the scene robb had gregor deal with the mess officially while they went to the station again hoping sansa found out anything from the police mourtician  
Sansa leaned against pertyrs desk as she waited to get qburn at lunch “so you running an errand for your old man” she nodded “theres that fucking faceless case he has been put on and its really affecting him and robb even jon is seeing this case is fucking with his mentality its been two months of blown up buildings and murders and this is gonna be his last big casehe thinks” peter stood and embraced her “its gonna be fine sans here I found something might interest you its from the foreign accounts force dany runs with the ex dothraki gang members over in essos found this with the police files over there my good friend varys got it legally for me “ he gave her a file she opened it it was mug shots of two supposed ex members of faceless who escaped to westeros city and where hiding somewhere there was also a file on a wendy “waif” Dickson she looked blankly into the mug shot camera like she had no emotion the other one the red haired ones name was jaqen h’gar he grinned slightly and the other didn’t have a name attached other than the bloody wolf “she was put in foreign prison the house of black and white for being seen possession of 30 kg of marujana in a warehouse near her flat she claimed memory loss and didn’tput foreward her real name she was there two years before being released for lack of actual evidence “ the photo looked amiliar the girl had a scar across her eyebrow and was grinning the girl looked about the same age on her neck there was a tattoo of numbers 00 the other had the same red outlining black “where are they now” he shrugged she hugged him whispered something kind in his ear and saw qyburn putting file in her backpar locking the little padlock she followed him and he gave her more paperwork she smiled they looked at the body she identified the waif girl from her neck it had the number on it.  
Flash back  
“gendry how many times do I have to tell you vodka and milk is a really bad mix no one will buy it” arya laughed syrio laughed “no but irts club like an option as a “ dare a man approached with two men gendry had gone away only syrio and arya remained “girl run” she did getting bullets in her back but she ran all the way to the docks where a strane man grabbed her “lovely girl a girl can make a friend” she was in a hurry so went with him and hoped she hadn’t walked into a slavers ship or worse.

End of flash

Bran found out three possible destinations based on a lot of research to start looking into essosi trading and “relaxation places” ie brothels they had overlooked because they where able t find the criminals there and Robert ordered no raids on westeros city red light houses bran narrowed it down to crasters in the deep north part of the city where crime was ripe they went there but there was no hope but then outside there was a familiar looking woman who lookd like the waif girl they approached cautiously “identify yourself” said jon strongly the woman laughed “what did my idiot sister do now my name is ash after the dayne nice to meet you officers” they spoke “is your sister in luage with criminal fanactics” she nodded “don’t know much bout it but she wanted to be a killer I thought she was joking but when she disapeered a year ago I thought she went to essos to become a notorious killerwith a cool name like jaq the killer from ledgend” she put out her ciggerate “im not one of his I just live close and I tend to the girls make sure they get medicine and moontea and clean bruises” jon looked angry when suddenly girl were fleeing the building that was turning to flamesall the girls out but craster could be heard screaming seemingly burning to death “gill where is she” one asked then suddenly a figure emerged from the flames carrying two over their sholders andhad a front carrier the person was short but strong built dropping the partly burned crsster and laying down the woman who woke from passing out and gave her child over the person rushed back inside and pulled out two more men one had red hair and the over was crying like a little boy “that fucking idiot started a fire “ the girls said pointing to crasters only living son other than the girls boy he was coughing as he too was rescued by this mystery woman they recognised the red head as jaqen h’gar.

Back at the station they confiscated all wepons from crasters son and the two they were tracking for a month now the girl washed her faceshowing the scars in the right place and the doc looked at jaqen who had I injured himself the girl was silent sitting in the room they used for interigation “whats your full name real name” the girl smiled “you know we aren’t who you are should be looking for weonly got in the city two weeks ago weve been running from faceless for ages now they recruited us when we had no where to go safely people where after us here the lanisters came after me as a child or that’s what jack said you see I got lost at sea he found his ay to shore but I wasn’t there for a lon time I don’t rememeber much from before that from extsenive heat stroke and being hit on the head by a bit of boat “ ned felt a pang as he recognised her she bit her lip ”I don’t know my name sir a therapist I visited once said I had long term memory loss and a blocked memory for my name sir if im bing interrogated yes I killed the waif because they sent her after a number of important people including yourself and I she was sent after that girl I followed the asasin who had a grudge with me she did do this before I left bravos pull my shirt up” he got sansa to lift the smokey shirt showing stab wounds “how did you survive this this would kill most “ she shrugged “a actor who was abused by her husband did good stitches she dead now waif went after her too” he recognised the story as the tale of lady crane a great actor in both the east and west of the world she was killed in a horrible mysterious way wrapped around a bar stool in her kitchen with her throat slit.


End file.
